The Iron Bar
by HipsterBird
Summary: Over time, things can slowly build up, but once they reach their tipping point. It all comes out. Iron is strong and demons choose who and what they want. This is a short tale of a man and a woman doing what they will for the one they love. (One-Shot, Rated T)


****The Iron Bar  
><strong>**

**Summary**: Just a fun quirky idea that popped into my head one night and I fell in love with it. This pairing should be canon. I don't know how, but it should be. GajeelxMira will be the new otp just watch. Anyways, this is a one-shot about my two favorite characters from the anime we all love, Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy this pairing as much as I do!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own, or claim to own, Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Ein Tag sich zu verlieben<strong>

"So, do you drink here often?"

The white haired barmaid huffed as she heard the comment from the man she just handed a drink to. "Really? Bar chatter? Gajeel, you know I don't drink while on shift."

"Gee Hee!", The iron dragon slayer chuckled as he leaned his elbows on the bar, lazily taking a drink from his beer. "I'm bored, Demon. Humor me a little."

Believe it or not, this was not the first time the two had talked like this. Gajeel and Mirajane talked quite often. Mostly they helped each other cure their boredom during their down time, but there was a little bit in both of them that enjoyed the conversations. Not that you could ever get Gajeel to admit that.

The barmaid was one of the only people in the guild Gajeel actually liked to be around, aside from Levy, Juvia, and Panther Lily.

And for Mirajane... Well, Gajeel could hold up a decent conversation. She actually enjoyed talking with Gajeel. When he's out on long jobs, she finds her self expecting him to come up to the bar and make a rude comment while asking for leftover scrap metal, only to be disappointed when he's still gone.

Hell, she was a woman and he was a man, they both knew how attractive the other was, but they were both people who set up walls. Walls not so easily broken down.

Mirajane shook her head. "Drop the 'Demon' part and I might consider it. Looking for anything special today? Or are you sticking you your usual?"

Gajeel scuffed. "Like hell I'll drop it, _Demon_. And nothing hard. Bookworm wants me to meet her at the book store in an hour. Wants me to help her carry stuff for her or somethin'"

The barmaid's eyes lit up at the mention of the blue haired girl. "Wow, Gajeel. Doing favors for someone else? She must be special to you then..."_ Oh, I got you now Gajeel... There's no way you can worm your way out of this..._ She grinned.

However, her grin instantly fell after Gajeel let out a loud 'Ha!' and slammed his hand on the bar.

He took a drink before speaking. "That's a good one, Demon, but I like my women more... curvy." He looked Mirajane down and up. "Sorta like you."

The comment took Mirajane off guard, making her almost drop the glass she was holding in her hand. What he said hit her like a bus and she blushed slightly. Neither of them had ever taken that step forward, that step into flirting territory, and she least expected that it would be Gajeel who would take that step._ Does he really mean that..? I mean, why do I care if he does..? Even if he is so muscular and strong, he is a little anti social, but__ cares so much about the guild__... And I mean have you seen those abs-  
><em>

Mirajane would have continued her thought process, but Gajeel continued.

"But with less ponytail.", as he said this he reached up, flicked her ponytail, and sat back down in his bar stool. After doing this, he grinned.

Mirajane paused for a moment, blush still on her face, before she rolled her eyes, muttering 'idiot', and walked away to serve other customers. _That idiot.. Making me think things like that..._ She smiled as she made her way down the bar. _I guess this just confirms it though... I like Gajeel..._

As the barmaid walked away, Gajeel's eyes stayed trained on her figure. _Where the hell did that come from..? Can't let that happen again... Connections ain't gonna get me anything, but trouble..._ His eyes wondered down towards her shapely rear end. Particularly the way her hips swayed when she walked. He then sniffed the air and caught a pleasant aroma. _Did she always smell that good..? Naw, I'm just imaginin' things..._

Having that thought settled, he finished his beer and spent the rest of his time either talking with Juvia and Gray or watching his favorite barmaid from a distance.

* * *

><p>Levy stood outside of the new book store that had just opened that day. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her grumpy friend.<p>

Jet and Droy had offered, practically begged, to help her, but she wanted to leave things like heavy lifting to Gajeel.

She looked around again.

When she spotted Gajeel, she waved to him. Once the two met up, after Levy scolding him for being late, they went into the store.

It wasn't a very big place, but it was sizable. It had lots of books and a that was the only criteria to attract one bookworm. Settling at one of the three or four reading tables, Gajeel watched as Levy stacked up books on the table. She was skimming a few while just reading the covers on others.

After watching this process for about ten minutes, the pile(s) getting higher, Gajeel started to get antsy. He started to get bored doing nothing for the time and so he slowly drifted off into thought.

_You know..._ _Demon ain't half bad..._ He nodded slightly at the thought. _She's hot as hell, famous magazine models do tend to be that way... Wonder why she ain't hooked up with someone yet... Natsu and his mate have settled down... Levy has her eyes on that other book worm, same with Wendy and that other kid... Juvia finally won over Stripper... That was annoying as hell to listen to.._. Gajeel nodded again.

Noticing the second time, Levy looked up from what she was doing. Adjusting her glasses, she watched Gajeel thinking to himself, nodding about every minute or so. A range of emotions flashed over his face, from anger to a slight smile, but every now and then his features world soften.

Settling her own thoughts, Levy closed the book in front of her. "Gajeel. Are you ok over there?", she asked with slight amusement.

Being shaken from his thoughts, Gajeel focused his gaze on the blue haired girl. "What's up, Shorty? You done?"

She chuckled. "No, not yet. You have just been nodding to yourself a lot. Mind if I ask what that was about?" _I hope I'm not over stepping my boundaries..._ You never know with Gajeel.

Gajeel didn't say anything for a few moments. As if considering if he should talk about his thoughts.

"Alright, Bookworm. You got me to spill."

"I only asked once."

He continued, while ignoring her. "You know a lot about women, right?"

Levy just stared at Gajeel, making no emotion visible on her face.

Gajeel face palmed. "Right, stupid question." He paused. "Would you say Barmaid is attractive?"

Whatever question Levy had imagined Gajeel would ask, this certainly was not it. _Why would Gajeel ask about Mirajane like that..?_ "Uh, Yes, I guess, but I don't swing that way Gajeel."

The iron dragon slayer nodded his head again. "Ok, so it's normal that I would also think she's attractive, right?"

It was now Levy's turn to face palm. _So that's what this is about..._ "Gajeel, I'm just going to say it. You like Mirajane."

Gajeel then let out a loud 'Ha!'. "That's a good one, Shorty. Almost as funny as Demon thinking that I liked you like that." _Ain't no way I could like Demon... It wouldn't make any sense, or something..._

Levy felt herself becoming frustrated. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you think liking me is funny and focus on you. Gajeel, tell me. How often have you talked to Mira in the past week, month even?"

He was about to answer with a smart ass remark, but no words came out of his mouth as he actually thought about the question. _How often..? I mean... It's not like... That has nothing to do with it... _He paused._ I've talked to her every day haven't I..? I even miss talkin' to her when I'm on jobs..._ Gajeel settled on not saying anything.

Having ended the conversation, Gajeel went back to his thoughts and Levy went back to her books. They talked as little as possible for the rest of their time at the book store along with the walk to Fairy Hills.

Gajeel handed Levy her books, to which she thanked him. "Thank you again, Gajeel."

"Ain't a problem, Bookworm. Anytime."

Levy stood there for a few moments before saying anything. "Sorry about earlier, If I made you uncomfortable."

The black haired man tilted his head to the side before he realized what she was talking about. "Heh, It didn't bother me. In fact, it helped me realize a few different things." As he said this, he ruffled her hair and turned away, walking down the street.

* * *

><p>After getting home from her shift at the bar, Mirajane settled down in the living room of the apartment that she shared with her two siblings.<p>

Just a few minutes ago, she had gotten out of her shower. Getting rid of the smell of alcohol from the day. Currently she was in her pajamas enjoying a good book, trying to wind down for the evening.

However, her thoughts continuously traveled elsewhere. Her thoughts wondered to a certain iron dragon slayer and the revelation that she had made earlier. She quickly looked around, unable to immerse herself in the book. She tossed it on to a near by coffee table, and then slipped one of her hands down her body and under her pajama pants.

She felt a rush as she imagined his muscular body up against hers. His tense muscles pressed up against her smaller frame, and those deep red eyes staring into hers. His lips, biting and nipping at her body, staking his claim.

"Gajeel...", she murmured.

Her hand traveled down further until...

The front door swung open, revealing a cheery looking Lisanna.

Mirajane let out a short 'Eep!' before pulling her hand out of her pants and trying to grab her book in an effort to hide what she was just doing. However, her bright, red blushing face and slight panting gave her away.

Lisanna looked to her older sister. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Umm, Mira-nee..?"

The long haired woman looked from her sister to anywhere else in the room for a few moments before looking back to her sister. "Yes?", Mirajane asked innocently, or rather, as innocent as she could manage in her current state.

She scratched the back of her head, trying to formulate the question in her head. "Were you just..?"

"Yes.", she answered without hesitation. The barmaid was caught red handed, and red faced, and she knew it.

"To..?

"Gajeel.", the longer haired sister said confidently. Mirajane didn't know why she told Lisanna, well she did; she wasn't going to lie to her sister, but she definitely said it.

Lisanna tilted her head to the side. A slight look of surprise on her face. "Well, I have to say I am genuinely surprised. I didn't peg him as your type. I can see the appeal though. I mean look at my boyfriend. He's just about the same size."

Mirajane pulled a blanket from the other side of the couch she was sitting on and covered her self with it. Hiding wouldn't solve anything, but it sure did make Mirajane feel like she could detach herself from the situation.

The shorter haired girl sighed as she walked across the room, towards her sister. She stood at the edge of the furniture staring at her, usually more composed, older sister hide under a blanket.

"Mira-nee... You can't just hide under there... Well, you can, but we can talk about this! I was in your same position not long ago. Well, without getting caught, of course.", Lisanna said cheerfully. _It is really true though... Thinking about him just gets my insides churning... No, Lis..! Focus..!_

"Please don't patronize me.", the barmaid called from under the blanket, her voice was muffled by the material.

The younger sister just smiled. "You must be quite embarrassed to want to hide that badly." She paused. "I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. On some days I've had to practically drag you away from Gajeel, and other day's he has a hard time leaving you. The feelings are mutual. Trust me."

Mira just sat still under the blanket. Deep in thought. Deeply assessing everything Lisanna said. It wasn't until a few minutes later Lisanna spoke up again.

The younger of the two shifted her stance. "Alright, Mira-nee. I'm off to bed. My date with Bickslow really tired me out." She started to walk away, but stopped after a few steps. "Tell him how you feel. I felt so much better after telling Bickslow how I felt, and before he answered I had expected him to reject me. Now look at us. At least do that much. You owe it to your self."

Hearing the footsteps continue away from her, Mirajane started to relax. She let out a sigh of relief.

_Since when did my little sister start giving me, her older sister, dating advice..?_

A new feeling welled up inside of Mirajane. One that would motivate her to take the next step. Gajeel took the first step with flirting, but she was going to make it official, one step at a time.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at his home, Gajeel walked as quietly around his house as he could. Not wanting to wake his partner.<p>

Unfortunately, for him Lily was sting on the kitchen table eating a kiwi. His ears twitched as Gajeel approached. He turned his attention to his gruff counterpart. "You don't look like you are settling down for the night. Where are you going?", he asked in his normal gruff tone.

Gajeel didn't answer the question for a few moments. Just grabbing his travel sack and heading towards the kitchen table.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an hour, in reality only a couple of minutes passed.

The iron dragon caved first. "I'm going to do something for her, Lily. I'll be out all night. I'll meet you at the guild tomorrow.", as he said this he turned around and headed for the door.

The exceed was not slow to the up take. He knew about Gajeel's feelings for the barmaid. The lug wasn't very good at hiding it.

Just before Gajeel closed the door behind him, Lily called out to him.

Using his traditional military voice he called out, "Mirajane is a fine woman. Be sure to treat her well!"

* * *

><p>Standing outside of the guild, Mirajane was unlocking the doors to the guild.<p>

Preparing the bar for the day took some time, so she made sure to get to the guild early. That way she was set up and ready for the rowdy guild.

Smiling her normal, lovely smiled she opened the doors to the guild, closing them behind her, but leaving them unlocked. She walked through the middle of the guild hall, humming a tune that she had heard a couple weeks prior, totally not one of the songs that Gajeel sung in the guild's monthly karaoke nights.

Looking around everything seemed normal. Nothing out of place from where she left it the night before.

Only after getting about half way across the main area of the guild hall did she actually notice something off. She looked to the wooden support beams as she walked. There was something off about them. They seemed... finer quality? She wasn't sure until she really squinted her eyes.

The wooden support beams were trimmed with metal. At the very tops and bottoms, they were heavily bolted; and on the edges they were all trimmed with the same metal. Even the tables and chairs seemed to have this same metal trimming them.

This baffled Mirajane. _Who did this..?_ She looked around as she continued walking. _The guild was not like this yesterday... I wonder what-_ She would have continued her thoughts if not for the fact she almost tripped over something.

Taking a step back and looking down, she was met with the person of her desire.

Gajeel Redfox was laying passed out in the middle of the guild.

This it hit her. _All this metal... He did this all..? All just last night..? He must have reinforced the entire guild..._ Mirajane looked down at the black haired man. _You can act as grumpy and mean as you want, but you can't fool me.._. She smiled so wide she couldn't contain her self as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Settling her thoughts and wiping away any stray tears, she reached down to attempt to pick Gajeel. Just like the iron he made, Gajeel was very heavy. Fortunately, Mirajane was just able to drag him over to a nearby table where she sat him in a chair and let him rest his head on his arms on the table. Looking at his sleeping figure brought a sort of peace to the barmaid. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on his temple.

He smiled just a little bit as she walked away towards the bar.

Once she entered the back area behind the bar, she looked it over. All the drinks were in their same places, indicating that Gajeel hadn't drank at all over the course of the night. Checking the shelf's for the bottles, she noted that again, Gajeel had reinforced them. He had literally strengthened the entire guild hall.

The old wooden counter now had a metallic sheen to it. It gleamed in the light. It had an intricate design of swirls and flower like designs across the top of the bar. It was beautiful. The fine details were so precise, you couldn't knock them if you tried.

Finally, Mirajane noticed the most detailed part.

If you stood behind the bar, you could see a thin strip, only about two inches thick, running along the length of the bar. Mirajane gasped when she saw what it said.

_'The finest bar in all of Fiore. Owned by the finest woman in all of Fiore.'_

The last thing was inscribed just under that line in tiny writing.

_'Property of Mirajane... Redfox'_

Mirajane had her hands covering her mouth as she stared at the final wording. Tears started to well up in her eyes. What a bold thing for Gajeel to do, but that's just who he is. _He knew that I would be this first one to see this..._ _This man... He just does these things to me..._ _I come to realize me feelings for him and just a short time after he just makes me like him more..._ Butterfly's fluttered in her stomach. _He's just so sweet, no, that does do enough justice._.. The barmaid started to chuckle. Then laugh and laughed as she cried tears of joy. _He just does something like this... I can't believe it... In so little time...  
><em>

She wiped away her tears as her laughter calmed down.

_I love him..._

* * *

><p>Gajeel felt exhausted as he woke up.<p>

His magic was very low, but not close to dangerously so. He was currently leaning on one of the tables of the guild._ I must have passed out... Oh, well... hopefully she isn't here yet... Don't want too much attention when she sees it... I want to see her reaction when I walk in those front doors..._

Sitting up in his chair, Gajeel looked around. Currently the guild doors were open, and there were a few people around the guild.

Shaking his head, the iron dragon slayer sharply looked around. Trying to spot her. She wasn't serving anyone around the guild, so that meant...

Just as Gajeel turned his head towards the bar, Mirajane looked up from what she was doing. The white haired woman froze, just as Gajeel did. The glass in her hand dropped to the group along with the rag she was using to clean it.

A loud smash was heard as the glass hit the ground. Shattering and sending pieces everywhere.

Instantly, the other members of the guild looked to where the sound came from. Cana, Gray, Juvia, and Laki looked to the barmaid. Then to were she was looking.

The only two that didn't hear the crash were Gajeel and Mirajane. Standing up, Gajeel maintained eye contact with her. Mirajane made her way around her beloved bar.

"Mira?", Cana called out, a mixture of a few emotions in her voice. Confusion being the most obvious.

In an instant, Mirajane was rushing over towards Gajeel. While she was rushing towards him, he was still. His legs wouldn't move and his arms felt like lead.

He was frozen in his spot. Gajeel had spent up a lot up magic the night before.

Once Mirajane got close, she jumped to him with her arms out stretched. Luckily, Gajeel had the energy to open his arms to her and catch her. Swing her around for a moment. The iron dragon slayer could form any words. He honestly didn't know what to say. The black haired man hadn't planned that far ahead.

Anything he world have said was cut off by Mirajane. He was cut off by her bringing her lips to his. Wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss.

Gajeel was shocked at first, but quickly over came it as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and deepening the kiss. Her lips we sweet. They tasted like cherries. Making Gajeel crave them more. A growl came up his throat, making it's presence known.

Mirajane felt a slight bit relieved as Gajeel kissed her back. Feeling his warm arms wrap around her was like a dream. She had never felt so warm and safe in her whole life.

When the dragon slayer growled, they broke the kiss to catch their breath. Though they did break the kiss, they still held onto each other. Resting their foreheads together. They felt like they were the only two people in the world. Nothing else mattered, only each other.

For a few more moments the only sounds that could be heard between the two was their panting, but the barmaid was the first to break the silence.

"Yes."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yes, I would love to marry you.", she said with a smile on her face paired along with a blush.

The iron dragon slayers eyes widened in surprise. _So, she did see that... I know how I feel... I know she's my mate... Hell, I love her..._ "Good, I didn't want to have ta ask twice.", and for the first time in a long time, he smiled. Not his toothy grin or battle ready faces. A real, genuine smile.

And the sight made Mirajane's heart melt. "I love you.", she said, her voice filled with affection.

Hearing it made his smile widen. "Love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday was yesterday, today is today, and the future has yet to come...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: **That's all she wrote folks! I hope you loved this as much as I did. I had a blast writing this and I hope you liked it just as much as I liked writing it. This is my new favorite pairing and I will probably do more stories for this pairing since it seemingly doesn't exist in any other stories.

Again, I hope you loved my stories. If you did, spread the love with a review, follow, or favorite. Or even PM me. And if you didn't like it shoot me a PM or review and tell me why. There's always room for improvement.

See ya next time!


End file.
